What Is Wrong? What Is Right?
by lostangel21
Summary: Sinead woke up one day in a place she did not know, meeting a black hedgehog that was but a stranger, yet he seemed to know her. In fact, he was interested in her. Soon, she meets Sonic and friends and they find out that they have someone else other than Eggman to worry about! Will everyone team up and help Sinead? Or, does Sinead have a secret that she is even unaware of?


The scenery around was soft, and light could be felt through Sinead's eyes, the sting getting to her as she came to. Sitting up, she tried to shake off the feeling of pure exhaustion, slowly opening her eyes, taking a quick look at whatever surrounded her. "This doesn't look so bad..." She told herself, seeing a brick-like structure. It was a bit cracked, but after looking for a few seconds more it was clear that she was inside some type of castle.

"Looks kind of old..." She added, getting to her feet.

"What happened? Why is am in a castl—" she cut herself off, noticing her now-tattered clothes, "Hey, what happened to my clothing?" She asked herself out loud.

"I'd barely call that clothing anymore, Doll. 'Rags' is a better word." spoke a new voice, causing Sinead to look into a new direction. Her eyes landed on a creature. He had black fur, fingerless gloves made out of bandage wrappings, and tall black boots with slate closures.

_Who...?_ Sinead asked herself, blinking—her eyes then narrowed. She was curious as to why she was here, where "here" even was, and how she had gotten there. She had a feeling he was behind all of this.

"Didn't really answer my question..."She trailed off, a second question coming to her mind nearly instantly. Her voice was accusing, and nearing the point of being disgusted, "Did you call me 'Doll'?"

"Hey, you have good ears. What else would I call a girl that's easy on the eyes? And, believe me, I know fine when I see it, Doll." Spoke the black hedgehog once more, winking at her in a flirtatious manner furthering irritating Sinead, "You've got some nerve! Who the heck do you think you are, anyway!? Some playboy, or just a perv itching to steal the first girl you set your creepy eyes on? Creep!"

"Oh, who am I? Hmm, let's see..." He started, faking a thinking pose, suddenly his pondering gaze became a wicked smirk. Quickly grabbing her by the neck before she could even gasp in surprise, Sinead found herself in quite a bad predicament.

"!" Before Sinead could even think, she was dangling a good four inches off the ground. This guy, whoever he was, had pinned her to the wall with just one hand, meaning his strength was amazing—though Sinead wondered if "amazing" was the right word in her current situation...

"Ack!" She spit out in pain, struggling for her next breath, meaning her words were quite hushed and strained, "Why did you *gasp* do that?!"

He merely grinned darker, his eyes glowing a green glow that Sinead was sure would haunt her dreams for days to come. And, then he spoke in a voice that sent chills through her, "Most would not like your feisty attitude, but I'm quite different from the rest, you see. I'll make sure it's easy to find you..."

Sinead had no idea what happened next, but it was the most painful experience of her life thus far. His free hand was placed on the underside of her right forearm. When he gripped it, a deep burning sensation unlike any other she'd ever felt was felt immediately, Sinead crying out a painful cry. Within seconds, her body went limp, the guy releasing her, catching her nearly-unconscious form within his arms afterwards.

Her eyes opened, just barely, as she looked at up at him, his green-glowing eyes looking right into her own blue. He spoke, Sinead passing out shortly after, "See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

* * *

><p>That's it for Chapter One. Did you like it? I know it was short...FYI, the black hedgehog isn't Shadow. He'll come later on. Comment your thoughts, please!<p>

NOTE: As of right now, this is not a "SonicxOC" or "ShadowxOC" story. It might be later on, as it develops. But, for now, it's just a "you're single", perhaps eventually might have a crush on someone, story.


End file.
